


And Then There Were Three

by Dancingqueen17



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingqueen17/pseuds/Dancingqueen17
Summary: Five disappears things get worse. The torture get more extreme. The punishments more brutal. It's as if Reginald is punishing everyone for Five's disappearance. Luther has Alison and Vanya has her violin to distract them. The rest of the Hargreeves children are left to cope in their own ways.





	1. Chapter 1

"I thought I recall telling you to actually hit the target."

Diego saw the slap coming before he felt it. He didnt dare flinch. He new more would come. Reginald had become more abusive after the disappearance of Number Five. Diego would never tell anyone but he missed Five. He missed his dark humor and perfectly timed jokes. He missed how he always cheated in races and games. But Diego didnt have time to miss him, not with the extra work load he was given. He now had target practice every day for two hours. And after two hours of getting yelled at for being a hair off the mark , Diego had become a bit distracted.

"I'm not talking to just hear myself speak. Answer me boy! How many times have you missed in the past hour!" Reginald yelled.

Diego was becoming quite tired of this question. "Eight times, sir."

Reginald had begun to compose himself. He was tucking his shirt in. "And that, Number Two, is eight to many. I expect better performance tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Diego fled from the room and gave a sympathetic look to Ben, who was next, and a glare to Luther, who was after Ben. In Reginald's eyes Luther and Allison could do no wrong and Vanya was his star violinist at showing parties. He had to be nice to her to get good results. For the rest of the Hargreeves, as far as Reginald was concerned, were failures. Diego included. Diego was almost to his room he heard Vanya's rambling.

"Diego, your face is bruised and your lip is busted."

"No shit." Diego mumbled trying to push past her.

"Diego, what happened in there, You always look like this." Vanya said, gesturing to his beaten and sweaty figure.

The Golden Trio (Allison, Luther, and Vanya) new nothing of the goings on of other children's daily practices. Reginald had made it very clear he didnt want them to know. They had the bruises to show it. 

"Knife accident." Diego answered, trying to push past her. Vanya didnt budge.

"Diego seriously, are you ok. I mean I know you and dad-"

"You dont know shit. I'm fine kid. Dont you have a masterpiece to produce?" Diego insisted.

Vanya shrugged off his insults. She knew they were his defense mechanism. "Really are you ok? If you need someone-"

"I'm fine!" Diego yelled. He caught her off guard and pushed her away from his door. Before Vanya could offer anymore of her "wise" words, Diego slammed the door.

He didnt let out the breath he'd been holding until he heard a grumble and fading footsteps. Diego hated when he got like this. He had a thick barrier he always put up. But he knew, better than anyone, it was only there to hide the stuttering little boy he'd always be. He hated that.

Diego wasnt very good at feelings. He didnt know how he felt when Reginald punched him. He didnt know what he felt when he yelled at Vanya. He only knew that now he felt angry. Angry with Reginald for hurting him. Angry with Vanya for caring. Angry with himself for letting this happen. How could he let this happen. He wanted to hurt someone. If he so much as laid a finger on Reginald he would get beat to a pulp. Vanya really didnt do anything wrong. She didnt deserve it. He could hurt himself. He could make himself feel the pain he felt on the inside. He could make himself pay. 

Once he started he couldn't stop. He wanted to feel pain. He wanted to bleed. He wanted to make scars and bruises. He wanted to litter his skin with cuts. Cuts. That was perfect. He had everything he needed. He had knives that could cut someone's head off. But he wasn't to that point yet.

At Supper he looked at things in a new light. The steak knife could kill him. Hell, the butter knife might even do the trick. He realized he was excited to cause himself pain. He was sick and twisted. He couldn't even control the smile that came to his face when he pictured his arms freely bleeding. He wanted to hurt himself so badly. He had resorted to pinching himself under the table to control his new need for harm.

After Supper Diego raced to his room. He hated himself for wanting this. But he didnt care. He looked at his knives. He noticed one was missing, but he didnt care. Some were small. Some were huge. He even had a katana in his collection. In the end he chose a small knife with a blue blade. He hadn't actually though out how he was going to do this. He knew he didn't want to die, at least not now. He knew he didn't want to cut deep enough that he need medical attention. He just wanted to bleed.

Diego placed the blade against his thigh. He pressed down gently and scraped the knife against his leg. He had only created a thin white mark. He went over the same are but with more force. It stung like a bitch, but he was finally starting to see blood. He did the same to both legs. When his legs were completely covered in scars. He moved to his arms. He watched himself bleed. He smiled admiring his work. He liked the look of blood running down his arms. 

He decided he should probably wash the blood off. He didn't need Grace coming in and asking questions. He got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. He started the shower and threw himself into the hot water. It stung all his cuts. But he liked it. He welcomed it.

Diego changed into some loose pajamas and went to bed. Or at least that was what he planned on doing. He found Vanya sitting on his bed, looking over the bloody knife that was still there.

"Where did it come from, is it yours?" Vanya asked, obviously referring to the blood.

"I told you to stay out of here." Diego said, ushering Vanya out the door. 

"Look if you're harming yourself I could tell Dad and he could help."

"I dont need help from you or Reginald, but thanks." Diego said sternly. He one again slammed the door in her face.

Diego sighed and picked up the knife. Next time he'd have to be more careful.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't say you could stop."

Ben hated his practices. Since releasing his beast was very painful, his practice was mainly physical challenges. Mr. Hargreeves always said he was far too scrawny to control such a "monster". Mr. Hargreeves said he needed to be mentally and physically stronger. That, Ben understood. What Ben did not understand is how doing 200 push ups was gonna help him control his beast. Ben couldn't feel his arms. The stack of weights on his back didn't help much.

"When I talk, you need to listen. Now like I said, Have you done 200 push ups?"

"No." Ben mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mt. Hargreeves said.

"No, Sir" Ben said louder.

"Well, since we could not meet the requirements for practice today, I believe a punishment is in order."

Ben's eyes widened. He hated punishments. Last week he had to scrub the toilets. It was disgusting.

"Let out your Beast." Mr. Hargreeves said calmly.

Ben couldn't believe it. The Beast usually ripped through his chest leaving scars and bruises as it trashed around wildly when forced. Ben was usually in so much pain the day after he stayed in bed.

"But Mr. Hargreeves I-" Ben sputtered.

"I didn't ask for your input Number Six. Now do it." Mr. Hargreeves said. His voice was no longer calm. 

Ben didnt move. He was frozen. It wasn't until a harsh slap to the face snapped him out of his thoughts, that he started to change. A scream went through his body as the beast was forced out. The beast came naturally when it was needed, but when it was forced, it hurt like hell.

Ben could only take so much. After about a minute he forced the beast back inside him. He could feel the bruises forming from where the tentacles had emerged from his body. He fell to his knees. It felt like he had been split open. Mr. Hargreeves had left the room. Obviously because he didnt feel like getting hit with a 20 foot tentacle. Ben could barely stand. He hated himself for feeling like this. So weak. So broken.

"You're Dismissed." Mr. Hargreeves voice rang out.

Ben left the room as quickly as possible. Ben wasnt even entirely sure he knew where he was going. He didnt even recall leaving to climbing the stairs, much less going to his room. 

Ben was fighting to keep his eyes open. Last thing he remembered was a hushed voice. After that he was out cold.

Ben was woken up by light shaking. It made his headache worse.

It took Ben a minute before he could register that someone was talking to him.

"Ben. Oh my God. Are you alright?" 

It took a little while more for Ben to register that this voice belonged to Allison. Why was Allison here? How much did she know?

"Ben, can you hear me? What happened?. Allison asked.

Ben couldn't tell anyone what happened. Reginald had made sure of that. Ben shivered at the thought of what happened the last time he brought up that topic.

"Are you cold. Do you need more blankets?" Allison asked, concerned.

Ben didn't deserve her kindness. After all this was his fault. If he would of just did the stupid push ups this wouldn't have happened. If he wasnt weak. If he wasn't the scrawny little boy who couldnt do simple push ups he wouldnt have been punished. 

"I'm going to get help, I think you're sick." Allison said making her way to the door.

"No!" Ben yelled.

Allison was clearly taken back. She stumbled a bit and returned back to his bed side. She gave him a curious once over and put her hand on his forehead.

"Its not a fever, so what's wrong." Allison sounded confused.

"Nothing I was just tired." Ben responded quickly.

Allison looked at him suspiciously. "I saw you stumble in here and pass out on your bed."

Ben gulped. "Like I said, really tired. I'm sure you have things to do, you best be going."

Allison stared at him for a while longer before getting up and walking to the door.

"If you need anything, I'm right around the corner." She said with a soft smile. 

The moment she closed the door Ben let out a pained groan. His beast didnt like being let out when he was not needed. He paid the price for it. When Ben checked he saw circular bruises where the tentacles had been. They would be there for awhile.

He hated the beast that was inside him. He always had. He always will. He had a way to cope with the deep rooted self hatred he had. He had started to slash his wrist, but that wasnt enough. He had tried burning himself but the burns healed to quickly. He had resorted to stealing one of Diegos small knifes and slicing open his chest. That was were the monster had been. So that was where he cut. Ben had already begun to get the knife when he heard the dinner bell. This would have to wait.

At dinner Ben ate everything on his plate. His body needed the energy after his shift. He kept getting suspicious looks from Allison, but she never said anything. Well. To be fair no one ever said anything. The dining room was filled with sounds of scraping silverware. It was driving Ben insane. He wanted to go back to his room and cut himself into pieces, not listen to silverware scraping plates. As soon as Grace dismissed them he raced to his room. 

Ben wished he were dead. Plain and Simple. But Ben saw how angry Mr. Hargreeves was when Five disappeared, the kids didn't deserve that. Ben picked up the small knife. He stripped out of his shirt and stared at the bruises. This was his fault. He put the knife to his ribs. If he were stronger this wouldn't have happened. He pressed down on the knife. He was worthless. He slid the blade across his skin. He was nothing. He did it again. Nobody loved him. And again. Not even his own parents wanted him. He pushed the blade down more for that cut. He felt the blood run down his chest. Maybe he had gone a bit too deep. But he didnt care. He wrapped his cuts with an old shirt and then put his shirt on over it. He decided he had to clean his cuts. Ben made his way to the bathroom, only to realize Diego was already in there. 

When Ben turned around to go back to his room he bumped right into Allison. Ben, being at least 6 inches shorter than his sister, toppled to the ground. He landed flat on his back. Due to his bruised and cut stomach he couldnt get up, at least without looking like a complete fool he couldn't. 

"Shit, sorry Ben." Aliison said holding out a hand to help him up.

Ben wanted to grab the hand, but he couldn't. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed up onto his arms. When he finally got up he was getting strange looks from Allison. She opened her mouth to stay something, but before she could Ben ran back to his room. Well hobbled was more like it. Ben collapsed onto his bed. His breathing was heavy. He wished she would leave him alone. Ben wished everyone would leave him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"In with you Number 4, I do not have all day."

Klaus wasnt very fond of his practices. Not only was he forced to do exercises for half an hour, but for the remaining time he was force to sit in the mausoleum. For and hour and a half every damn day, Klaus sat in the pitch black and stared at the faces of hundreds of ghosts. He had tried falling asleep. But that never worked, the wailing ghosts were too loud. He had tried leaving. But the door was locked from the outside. He had tried everything. But he always ended up here. Balled up in the corner of the mausoleum trying to get away. Right when he thought he would break, the door opened and light flooded in. Klaus knew better than to move before he got approval.

"You are dismissed Number 4. I expect better tomorrow." Father said.

Klaus ran out of the mausoleum and back into the house. He knew he had to do it all again tomorrow. There would always be some dead old lady hovering near him. There would always be a feeling of never really being alone. There would always be his inability to trust people. The last person he trusted punched him and locked him in a glorified crypt. Klaus was so caught up in his feelings he almost ran right into Luther. 

"Sorry Klaus, I almost ran right into you." Luther said sincerely. Leave it to Luther to be sorry for someone else's mistakes. 

Klaus nodded in response and kept walking. Or at least he would have if Luther hadn't grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Klaus you look exhausted. Are you sick? I should alert father if you aren't up to-"

"No!" Klaus said a little to loudly. "I'm fine. You should see if Dad needs any help with rearranging the practice room. He said he's doing that today." Klaus knew it was a lie. But it was worth it to get Little Drummer Boy off his back. Luther swiftly walked toward the practice room. Klaus ran in the other direction.

When Klaus reached his room he slid to the floor. Luther was Dad's favorite. Everyone new that. Luther's power was simple. He was a strong man. He could lift stuff. Good for him. While Klaus had the uncontrollable power of seeing dead people, Luther could lift stuff. He was tired of this. Klaus needed a distraction. He needed something to make him so unaware of his surroundings that he couldn't see the ghosts anymore. That's when he thought of it. Drugs. They could numb things. They could make him unaware. Problem was where was he gonna get them.

Klaus didn't really have a plan. He just knew what he wanted and how much time he had to get it. Klaus snuck out the window to find someone who would give him something to numb his pain for the 60 dollars he had. He had wandered around for about an hour before finding someone who could give him what he wanted. The man gave him 25 pills for 60 dollars. Klaus thought this was a pretty good price and paid the man. The pills would last for 12 hours and make him feel numb and happy at the same time. This was perfect. 

Right as Klaus climbed through the window he heard to call for dinner. He quickly hid the pills under his mattress and ran downstairs. Dinner was boring in Klaus's opinion. They sat and watched Father eat delicious treats and desserts, while they ate salads and potatoes. It was really unfair. But nothing in this house was fair, Klaus knew that. When he had been dismissed from the table he rushed to the kitchen. He had to keep well hidden, kids weren't allowed in the kitchen. He quickly smuggled a bottle of Fathers best whiskey and made his way back to his room. Only to find Luther sitting on his bed. Klaus sighed and kept the bottle behind his back out of Luther's sight.

"Why are you in here" Klaus said, resting on the door frame to the best of his ability while holding whiskey behind his back.

"Where did you go? I came in here to ask you why you lied about the practice room thing, and you were gone and your window was open."

"Shit." Klaus responded.

Luther raised his eyebrow. "Klaus if your sneaking out, I think father has the right to know if-"

"I think father has the right to know if two of his children are making out as well."

Luther turned beat red "How did you know?"

"Well you aren't very quiet, you know." Klaus said smugly.

Luther blushed even deeper red.

"I wont tell if you don't." Klaus said.

"But father doesn't allow-" Luther started.

"It's basically incest if you ask me-" Klaus interrupted.

"Fine I'm not gonna tell, just please don't do it again." Luther pleaded.

"Ok." Klaus said ushering Luther to the door. Klaus had lied of course. But if Luther expected anything more that was on him.

Once Klaus had closed the door on him he set the whiskey in front of him. He dug under his mattress and pulled out the small baggie of pills. He took one from the bag and rolled it around in his hand. He thought of all the bad things that had happened in the past few months. He thought of Five's disappearance. He thought of his countless hours in the mausoleum. He thought of the bruises he got when he told Dad he would tell somebody. He slipped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with the whiskey. This wasn't Klaus's first time with the alcohol. But the pills were foriegn to him.

It took about 10 minutes for the buzz to kick in. He felt himself become lighter. And for the first time in a long time he was alone. He was completely alone. No ghost. No nothing. For the first time in a long time he was ok. He liked being ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Those boys couldn't do anything but watch. They watched Allison's acting career take off. The watched her run off with some boy and move in with him.

They watched Luther begin to study biological science for one of Dads "missions". They watched him go off the college.

They watched Vanya get better at the violin. They watched her travel with an award winning orchestra.

They were shells who they once were. Their scars were deeper than they had thought. They had been left behind. They had been forgotten. Everyone left. They always did.

And Then There Were Three. Three broken boys. Three boys with so much potential. Three boys who cowered in fear of themselves. Three boys lost in the depths of their own minds.


End file.
